Lily Potter, euh non Evans, désolé
by cullen-destiny
Summary: ONE SHOT  James-Lily est mon couple préféré, j'ai voulu en faire une ptite fiction.  Une version de la mise en couple des 2 héros   pas terrible résumé, allez voir la fiction merci


Lily Potter, euh non Evans, désolée

Aujourd'hui, 1er septembre. C'est la rentrée. Les jeunes sorciers se rejoignent à la gare de Londres sur la voie 9 ¾ pour prendre le Poudlard express.

Harry, accompagné de sa femme, Ginny, accompagne ses enfants James, Albus Severus et sa petite dernière Lily. James entre en 7e année et cela le fait repenser à ce que son parrain Sirius et celui qu'il considérait comme un oncle, Remus lui avait dit a propos de la relation entre ses parents, qui n'a pas toujours était ce qu'elle était.

* * *

**_Flash Back_**

_James Potter ( ah ce cher Potter ), désespérait en ne voyant pas arriver la femme qu'il aimait depuis tant d'années, Lily Evans. Il avait fait ce qu'elle lui demandait : devenir plus mature, ne plus faire de blagues méchantes, respecter un peu plus ( et dans la mesure du possible ) les serpentards. Durant toute leur 6__e__ année, il s'était calmé et était devenu un nouveau James Potter, au plus grand malheur des autres Maraudeurs. James lui était plus que ravi, Lily lui avait enfin laissé une chance. Bien sur il ne sortait pas encore, mais elle lui avait laissé l'opportunité de montrer son vrai visage et non pas l'apparence qu'il avait en présence de Lily._

_Tout l'été il avait correspondu. James n'avait pas renouvelé l'aveu de ses sentiments qui l'offusqué plus qu'ils ne la faisaient succombée. James avait appris à être un simple ami, un confident. Il avait énormément apprécié qu'elle se confie à lui, cela lui donnait l'impression de compter pour Lily, et pour le moment cela lui suffisait, même s'il espérait toujours avoir plus un jour._

_Il avait rejoint Remus et Peter avec Sirius. Il regardait partout sans jamais trouver ce qu'il recherchait. Remus souriait en le voyant ainsi. Il était heureux de retrouver son ami souriant et non morose lorsqu'il n'avait le droit qu'à des refus claquants de Lily. Mais Remus savait quelque chose que les autres ignoraient : il connaissait la teneur des sentiments de Lily, elle aimait James depuis leur première année. Soudain il vit un énorme sourire illuminait le visage de James, Lily était enfin arrivée._

_Lily, cria James à travers la foule._

_Lily leva sa tête et croisa le regard de James. En un instant son visage était éblouissant de joie._

_Je comprends pourquoi James s'acharne autant, elle est magnifique quand elle sourit, murmura Sirius quand James eut pris Lily dans ses bras. J'en connais une qui a succombé au charme légendaire de notre Jamesie._

_Lily et James rejoignirent le reste du groupe, main dans la main. Lily salua le reste du groupe et continua sa conversation avec James, sous le regard presque attendri de Sirius et malicieux de Remus. Il en fut de même tout le long du voyage, le groupe ayant était rejoint par des amies de Lily._

_James et Lily se rapprochaient de plus en plus. Il était évident que ces deux là finiraient ensemble d'ici peu._

_Ca m'a manqué de ne pas te voir pendant ses vacances, lui dit James en rougissant._

_Moi, aussi, j'admis Lily un peu difficilement en se collant un peu plus contre James._

_Ca te dirait un diner, rien que nous deux dans la salle sur demande dimanche soir ? demanda James._

_Lily acquiesça. Elle avait décidée de lâcher prise. De se laisser séduire. La prochaine qu'il lui demanderait, elle lui dirait oui, elle ne pouvait plus attendre. C'était devenu de plus en plus difficile pour elle de faire comme ci elle ne ressentait rien pour lui alors qu'il était évident qu'elle crevait d'amour amour lui._

PDV Lily ( journal intime 1er septembre )_  
_

**James et moi devenions de plus en plus proches. Cet été correspondre avec lui m'avait fait le plus grand bien, avec le mariage de ma sœur je n'avais pas vraiment pu profiter de mes parents. Ma sœur me reprochait chaque jour à quel point j'étais monstrueuse, anormale. Me répétait chaque jour un peu plus à quel point je la dégoutais, à quel point je ne devrais pas vivre. Les lettres de James avaient été un second souffle, jusqu'à ce que ma garce de sœur s'en rende compte et à partir de ce moment là ma vie a été encore plus désastreuse. Ma mère me harcelant sur ce garçon qui m'écrivait chaque jour. J'avais fini par avouer que je l'aimais et que c'était réciproque jusqu'à ce qu'il se désintéresse de moi. J'attendais ça depuis si longtemps. Aujourd'hui accepter quelque chose que James me proposait ne serait pas mal vu, puisque les gens s'attendaient à ce que l'on sorte ensemble, et ce n'était pas les seuls.**

**Le repas fut le même que toutes les autres années, sauf que cette année, je m'étais déchargée de la tache de préfet.**

**A bientôt mon cher journal, j'espère que demain sera un merveilleux jour.**

_Le jour du repas préparé par James était enfin arrivé, je n'attendais que ça depuis le début de la semaine. J'avais décidé de lui avouer tous mes sentiments ce soir, ne pouvant plus tenir, même si lui ne me montrait plus autant d'intérêt.  
Je suis arrivée devant la salle sur demande au 7e étage avec cinq minutes d'avance, mais James était déjà à m'attendre. Dès qu'il me vit, il sourit tellement que j'en fus éblouit. Il m'accompagna dans la salle d'une manière tout à fait galante, manière que ses parents avaient du lui inculquer. Entrée dans la pièce, j'en fut émerveillée. Jamais je n'avais vu une pareil ambiance : romantique mais pas trop, intime mais pas trop, la parfaite ambiance pour ce genre de rendez-vous ambiguë. _

_- James, tout ça, dis je en montrant la pièce, n'est-ce pas un peu ...trop... juste pour nous deux ?_

_- Non, c'est parfait, je pense. Cela ne te convient pas. Je voulais le meilleur pour toi, je pensais que tu apprécierais, si tu veux on peut changer ..._

_- Non, non c'est bon, le coupais-je. Ecoute James je dois te dire quelque chose..._

_- Mangeons d'abord. Nous aurons tout le temps de parler après._

_Nous mangeâmes, tout en commentant les premiers cours que nous avions eu depuis la rentrée, les difficultés qui nous rencontrions, nos rêves d'avenir concernant notre futur métier. J'appris assez étonnée qu'il voulait suivre les traces de son père : être auror, comme la personne qu'il estimait le plus. Il m'avait interrogé sur mon souhait de devenir médicomage. L'heure avançait et bientôt il serait le temps des révélations. D'un côté j'avais hâte, mais de l'autre j'avais peur de sa réaction.  
Après le dessert, qui fut, comme tout le repas, délicieux, nous nous installâmes sur le canapé. J'étais à moitié couchée sur lui, cela ne semblait pas le gêner plus que ça. Sa main me caressait les cheveux, chose assez distrayante pour ce que je m'apprêtais à lui avouer._

_- Avant que tu ne parles Lily, j'aimerais te dire quelque chose de tout à fait sérieuse. J'ai fait des efforts pour devenir ce que tu voulais que je devienne, et je sais que tu en as conscience. Nous sommes amis et cela me réjouit, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de vouloir plus. Je ne me déclarerais qu'une seule et unique fois. Si je fais face à un refus, je sortirais de ta vie à jamais, mais ..._

_- C'est oui, l'interrompais-je. Ca a toujours était oui, mais je ne voulais pas être un numéro de plus sur ta longue liste et puis il faut l'avouer aussi, j'ai un égo au moins aussi important que le tien, une fierté qui effraye certaines personnes. Tu as fait des preuves, je pense que je peux te récompenser comme il se doit._

_Je me retournais et déposais tendrement mes lèvres sur les siennes. En sentant son goût sucré et tendre, un peu comme du miel, je ne pu réfréner un gémissement. Après quelques secondes, le temps que tout cela monte au cerveau, où James n'a pas effectué le moindre geste alors que je pressais toujours mes lèvres contre les siennes, il répondit enfin au baiser, qui devint fougueux, presque violent, plein de frustration. Nous nous étions trop retenu, lui en subissant mes rejets, moi en écoutant uniquement ma propre fierté. Tout comme je fus l'instigatrice du baiser, je fus celle qui le brisa. Je regardais dans ses yeux et ne voyait que joie. Une joie débordante et incontrôlable._

_- Je t'aime, chuchotais-je._

_Mais il l'entendit très bien puisqu'il me serra contre lui, à m'en briser les côtes._

_- Dis moi que je ne rêve pas, que tout ceci est réel. Je ne supporterais pas un autre rejet. Je portais là mes derniers espoirs._

_Je le fis taire d'un baiser sensuel qui lui fit perdre ses moyens, même si je n'étais pas en reste. Le lendemain matin, par je ne sais quel moyen, la salle sur demande nous réveilla à 7h30 nous laissant le temps de nous préparer chacun de son côté, nos affaires de cours étaient posées sur la table. Nous quittions la salle en même temps et rejoignant les autres dans la Grande Salle. 7h30 était l'heure de pointe, lorsqu'ils nous virent arrivés, la plupart des personnes étaient juste surpris de nous voir arriver ensemble, mais les autres avaient l'ai de trouver cela normal. Sirius, lorsque nous le rejoignions à table, nous fit un grand sourire pervers._

_- Alors vous avez chacun explorer des terres inconnues chez l'autre ? nous demanda-t-il en levant ses sourcils._

_- Mais pas du tout Sirius, nous avons juste passer la nuit à nous envoyer en l'air comme des bêtes. Et crois moi quand je dis que j'ai adoré, ton copain est un vrai dieu, il m'a fait grimpé au rideau comme jamais. lui répondis-je en montrant James du doigt._

_James s'étouffa dans son jus de citrouille alors que Sirius devint blanc et sur le point de tomber dans les pommes. Remus qui avait compris la blague explosa de rire. C'est ainsi que nous trouva Dumbledore._

_- Que de joie, en ces temps de Guerre. Melle Lily Potter, j'aurais un petit service à vous demander, serait il possible que vous veniez dans mon bureau ce soir à 18 h ?_

_- Bien entendu Professeur, mais pour le moment c'est Melle Lily Evans, Mme Potter se sera pour plus tard._

_Dumbledore partit en lui faisant un sourire entendu, tandis que Lily se tourna vers les garçons. James et Sirius avaient la bouche grande ouverte alors que Remus avait un petit sourire malicieux sur les lèvres. Elle serra la main de James sous la table pour le faire revenir à la réalité et elle lui sourit pour le rassurer._

_- Attends, attends. Si j'ai bien tout compris, toi LILY EVANS tu sors avec NOTRE JAMES POTTER ? cria-t-il au bord de la crise cardiaque.  
_

_- Oui c'est ça._

_- Mais, oh putin j'y crois pas. Vous avez tous entendu ? LILY EVANS ET JAMES POTTER SORTENT ENFIN ENSEMBLE ! hurla-t-il à toute la Grande Salle._

_- M. Black, nous sommes tous ravis d'attendre cette nouvelle tant attendu, mais pouvez vous descendre de la table s'il vous plait ? demanda le professeur MacGonagall._

_- Je serais même prêt embrasser Servilio aujourd'hui Mme, tellement je suis content._

_- Evite quand même, lui conseilla Remus, on ne sait pas où on trainer ces lèvres._

_- EURK, répliqua ( intelligemment ) James._

_Lily lui sourit et sous les regards toujours ahuris de Sirius ils s'embrassèrent à s'en couper le souffle._

_**Fin du flash back**_

_**

* * *

**_

Harry sourit en repensant à ses défunts parents. Il serra sa femme plus fort contre lui quand le train partit. Lui aussi avait fini par trouvé le bonheur avec une rousse au caractère impétueux.

Fin


End file.
